Sudden Change
by TheBlackAndWhiteSisters
Summary: Starts out normal. But then the unexpeted happens. Your bestfriend starts acting weird and you feel like he's hiding something from you. He was Seth Clearwater, a short, whimpy, cute, nerd! But he dissapers and comes back a week later SUDDENLY CHANGED!
1. Chapter 1

"Seth, can you come here please?" I said to my best friend, Seth. He nodded and got up from his video game zone.

"Yes, ma'am?" He said sarcastically. I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Can you make me a sandwich? I'm hungry", I smiled sweetly, giving him my puppy dog eyes that always worked.

"Psh, and you can't do it yourself?" I stretched my arm out and sighed.

"It's just too far away _and_ I'm actually working on the project for History, while someone else is playing video games!"

"Hum, I wonder who's playing video games…", he looks around and then glares at the couch and says, "Jonny, I thought I told to stop playing video games!" I laughed then he joined while getting up and walking to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and still smiling then continued on our History Project that's on Princess Diana. A second later, Seth came back covering his eyes and yelling, "EWWWW! Oh my god!" I stood up automatically, very confused.

"What's wrong, Seth?"

"Leah… Sam…table… naked…" I squinted my eyes, trying get the image out of my mind.

"Yeah, um, I not hungry any more.."

"Yeah let's go to the beach. Maybe we'll see Collin and Brady there", I nodded and grabbed his hand. Then ran to the beach that was just right down the road, luckily, Collin and Brady were there so they'll keep things interesting.

"Hey guys!" Seth said greeting the two 13 year olds.

"Ew, oldies!" Brady teased.

"I know right, Bradiliana!" I smirked, "It's almost amazing that we are only 3 years older! And if it helps that means that we are 16!" I said the last part slowly, smiling.

"Alright, Bridget! You win!" Both, Brady and Collin, put their hands up in surrender. Seth gives me a high-five.

"So Seth, how's the girly friend?" Collin asks Seth. I looked at Seth, shocked.

"Wait, my best friend has a girlfriend and I wasn't informed of this until now?" I claimed. Seth was looking down at his shoes, while nodding. "Who's this girlfriend of yours?"

"Ashley..." he confirmed nervously.

"Wait, what?" My eyes grew wide in shock. "Why the hell are you dating that slut?"

"Well, first of all she's not a slut and two, because she's sweet, caring, and so damn beautiful!"

"You know in the end your just gonna get hurt 'cause she is most likely using you!" I was so frustrated. This wasn't like him; he usually dates girls 'cause he likes them and thinks that it will last forever, which is one of the reasons why he's my best friend!

"I really don't wanna argue 'bout this.."

"Your right, I'm sorry", I looked at Collin and Brady which were wide-eyed.

"Ackwarddd..." They both said at the same time.

"Oh shut up, idiots!" Seth said, joking of course.

"Ha-ha, so now wha- Oh wait! Lets all go to my house and play Just Dance 3!" I suggested and then all of the guys stood up and nodded wildly. "Alright lets go then!"


	2. Peanut Butter & Jelly

_Last Time:_

_"Wait, my best friend has a girlfriend and I wasn't informed of this until now?" I claimed. Seth was looking down at his shoes, while nodding. "Who's this girlfriend of yours?"_

_"Ashley..." he confirmed nervously._

_"Wait, what?" My eyes grew wide in shock. "Why the hell are you dating that slut?"_

_"Well, first of all she's not a slut and two, because she's sweet, caring, and so damn beautiful!"_

_"You know in the end your just gonna get hurt 'cause she is most likely using you!" I was so frustrated. This wasn't like him; he usually dates girls 'cause he likes them and thinks that it will last forever, which is one of the reasons why he's my best friend!_

_"I really don't wanna argue 'bout this.."_

_"Your right, I'm sorry", I looked at Collin and Brady which were wide-eyed._

_"Ackwarddd..." They both said at the same time._

_"Oh shut up, idiots!" Seth said, joking of course._

* * *

><p>"You're just jealous!" Seth claimed as I just shut off the Wii.<p>

"Of what, you beating me at Just Dance 3 for like the first time ever?" I retorted. This was his first time beating me, but it's only because I had a bunch of things on my mind. For example, Seth's new girlfriend and why he didn't tell.

"Yup, you are totally jelly!" He replied with a smirk of success.

"Whoa now, we all know that I'm not jelly, I am Peanut Butter. You are the one who is Jelly! Duh!" I rolled my eyes as we walked back to his house leaving Brady and Collin to go back to Brady's house.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…".

"So it's true?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No I just don't like arguing with you." He raised his hands up slightly in his defense. When we finally got to his house, he opened the front door for me. "Honey, I'm home with Bridget!" 'Honey' was his call to make sure everything/ everyone was descent.

"Oh sweetie, are you staying for dinner?" his mother said with a huge smile on her face, while taking my hand and rubbing it gently.

"Well I would love to!" I said giving her a hug. When I looked up, I saw Seth's dad giving me a weird look. Almost glaring, but it's also like a happy, cheerful look.

"Oh goody, would you mind helping me in the kitchen, sweetie?"

"Of course!" I walked into the kitchen while giving Seth a reassuring look. As we cooked she would randomly start rambling something about wolves, but I wasn't too worried about because this was her in her normal. After a few minutes or so, dinner was finally ready!

"DINNER TIME!" Mrs. Clearwater and I called at the same time, and then everyone came rushing in, except Seth.

"I'm sorry, but Seth won't be joining us and I think it would be best if Bridget went home", Mr. Clearwater said in a very firm voice.

SETH'S POV

After Bridget went into the kitchen with my mother, I looked straight at my father and walked up to him.

"What was that? Every time I bring her home with me you always give her that weird look", I confronted him.

"It's time…"


	3. Suddenly Sick

_LAST TIME:_

_After Bridget went into the kitchen with my mother, I looked straight at my father and walked up to him._

_"What was that? Every time I bring her home with me you always give her that weird look", I confronted him._

_"It's time…"_

* * *

><p>SETH'S POV<p>

"What do you mean that it's time? Time for what exactly?" I said a little softer so no one would be able to hear us.

"I hear you have a new girl.. Is this true?"

"Well yeah, but… wait what does that have to do with Bridget?"

"She is not important right now. I am talking about…" He trailed off. I guess he wasn't sure on my girlfriend's name.

"Ashley?"

"Yes, um so there are rumors from kids around the street and it seems that this Ashley has a history of "getting busy"." I soon came to realize what he was trying to get at.

"Ok, ok dad, so you're here to give me 'The Talk'? First of all, gross. Second, I still don't get why you keep giving Bridge the weird looks, and third, ew", I listed with my fingers.

"Well yeah, but if you don't want to listen then go to your room and pretend your throwing up cause I already told you, ok?"

"Ok, so I don't get to eat?"

"Oh you do, just not at the table and I think I'm gonna have to send Bridget home early", he conformed, "And at least YouTube it… wait never mind…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought cause that would be considered porn, dad."

"I got that, son. Now go to your room, I'll give you some chicken in about 15 minutes. Also, if your mom asks just say that I wanted to talk to you about a few things, alright?"

"Yeah, sure…" I roll my eyes and go to my room.

Bridget's POV

"Oh um ok… is something wrong with Seth?" I asked with a worried voice, but yet I was a little confused.

"Yeah, he's just not feeling too great right now. I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow after school?" I smiled weakly and nodded. I think to myself 'At least it seems that he's able to go school tomorrow.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow.." I say as I walk out of the kitchen door and then as I leave I yell, "Feel better, Seth!" Then I leave.

On my way to my house I start to sing Mirror by Lil Wayn featuring Bruno Mars, but I sing the Bruno Mars part.

"_Mirror on the wall, here we are again_

_Through my rise and fall_

_You've been my only friend_

_You told me that they can understand the man I am_

_So why are we here talkin' to each other again"_

I begin to think if anybody actually cares about me, but then automatically I think of Seth. Then I think of a plan for when I turn 18, I want to run away to California and become a singer and actress. Maybe Seth will join me and he will rap because that's like his secret talent. Finally, as I see my front porch lights on I start to run to the door.

"Sorry, I'm early", I scream at my eldest brother.

"No you're fine, dinner just finished. Could you go get your little brother?" my brother, Nick, replied.

"Sure..", I went down stairs to the basement to get my brother, which was passed out on the couch. "Jack, wakey, wakey little boy!" I basically screamed it in his ear. His eyes began to open slowly showing his crystal blue eyes, which looked just like mine and Nick's. The three of us looked the same except I have blond hair and they have brown hair.

As Jack started getting off the couch, I ran back up the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. After about 5 minutes or so, you could finally see the beast having a seat across from me with Nick sitting at the end. We were having tacos for dinner.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, could you pass the salsa?" Nick asked sarcastically. Jack and I both rolled our eyes, but I laughed. Jack hands him the salsa. "So Bridge, how's Seth?"

"He's good except the fact that he got sick last minute, so I had to go home early, as you saw. The weird thing is, is that his dad kept giving me weird looks, but he also said Seth was going to be at school tomorrow. I'm just really confused about all that, I guess."

"That is strange. Do you want me to talk to his dad about it?" Nick replied with a very serious face.

"Ok Nick, I know you're like in charge because mom and dad left, but your still only 21. So quite being so serious all the time."

"Hey, there's nothing fun about watching a 16 and 14 year old, well except the house parties and stuff." He smirked.

"Haha, hilarious", I retorted sarcastically. "But you're not going to believe my next news!"

"What?" Both Nick and Jack replied.

"Seth has a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, we know that, hun!" Nick laughed.

"Wait, how did you already know that? I just found out today! When did you know that?"

"There's this thing called Facebook! He kinda updated his relationship status and we found out last week", Jack replied laughing.

"Assholes!" I stuck my tongue at them and finished my dinner silently. How could Seth keep this from me, but not my brothers? How did they see his relationship update, but not me? Did he really not want me to know? Why is he dating that bitch anyways?


End file.
